The present invention relates to an apparatus for fanning fuel, such as charcoal in a barbecue, and more specifically to a battery powered device for this purpose.
Typically, charcoal briquettes in a barbecue are doused with lighter fluid and then ignited. Following ignition, the briquettes usually commence burning in only a very small area. It is only after the passage of a very substantial amount of time, for example, twenty to forty minutes, that the briquettes are burning sufficiently to allow barbecue cooking to commence.
The time delay between initial ignition and sufficient burning of the briquettes for cooking purposes can be reduced by fanning the fire. This causes the coals to burn much more intensely and rapidly.
Thus, a need exists for a device for fanning ignited fuel which is efficient, economical, easy to use, and portable so that it is easily taken on picnics and other outings.